Love and pain
by little-rowie
Summary: Harry hooks up with someone else who is it and he's keeping a secret from Hermione what could that be chapter two is up read and review please thanks
1. Stupid

Author's Notes: This is only my second story so I'm only new at this. This story was kind of a dream I had but I changed it a little so it's more fun. Please Review I will take anything you say and try to make the story better for you guys. Thanks and please review. I don't own character's or setting's they are J.K Rowling's  
  
Love and Pain  
  
Chapter one: Stupid  
  
"Harry Harry wake up we are going to be late," said Ron Weasley. Harry groaned and got dressed. It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardly. He went to get breakfast and then went to pack the rest of his stuff.  
  
Once they had all there stuff packed and into the Weasley's car they set off for the King 's Cross Train Station. It had started to rain so they had run until they were safe from the rain. They were running abit late so they ran through the barrier into Platform Nine And Three Quarters. They all got onto the Hogwarts Express and all waved Mrs Weasley goodbye and the train started and they set off for Hogwarts.  
  
They went to find a compartment and sat down. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were all in the compartment talking away when a pretty girl came in. It was Cho Chang.  
  
Harry had always liked Cho but what happened in his firth year he always- felt stupid around her. He still liked her and still thought she was very pretty.  
  
Cho stood there for a few seconds and then said "Harry could I have a word" " ummm yeah alright" said Harry surprised.  
  
They both went out of the compartment that they were just in. They found a compartment that was empty and sat down. They both didn't speak for a minute and then Cho started to cry.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Harry  
  
"Oh Harry I'm so stupid" said Cho still crying  
  
" Hey hey your not stupid just tell me what's the matter" said Harry confused  
  
"I'm I'm I'm so so sorry Harry" said Cho still crying  
  
"Sorry for what" said Harry  
  
"For last year I was being really stupid I messed up everything," said Cho  
  
"Hey hey just stop crying it wasn't your fault I messed it up I'm not very good girls when it comes to it" said Harry trying to put a smile on her face.  
  
"no no you didn't mess it up I did. I was being stupid I know you didn't like Hermione in that way I just thought you did. I'm really sorry Harry and and I I I wanna give it another go do do you" said Cho going a little red.  
  
"Cho I don't know what to say" said Harry.  
  
Harry didn't know what came over him he just went closer and closer to Cho. His lips touched her's they were kissing he had all these feelings come back from the night they kissed after the D.A meeting. Harry pulled back.  
  
"I'm Sorry," said Harry  
  
"Don't be sorry" said Cho  
  
"It's just your so pretty and I like you and" he didn't know what else to say.  
  
He just said "yesiwannagiveitanothertry"  
  
"What" said Cho confused?  
  
"Yes I wanna give it another try," said Harry try to slow down.  
  
"Oh great yay it's great," said Cho much happier.  
  
She stood up and gave a kiss on Harry's cheek and walked out of the compartment. Harry sat there for a while he couldn't believe what just happened. He felt so happy and confused about why she did this now but all the same she still wanted him. After a while he got up and headed back for the compartment where everyone else was. He opened the door and everyone looked at him and said " WHAT HAPPENED"  
  
That's the end of chapter one. Please review I need reviews please. Chapter two will be up as soon as I type it up thanks and please REVIEW. 


	2. I'm not gonna Lie

Love and Pain  
  
Author's Notes: Hey please reading and reviewing and if you need to ask anything please leave it in your review or e-mail please thanks anyways here is chapter two please enjoy and maybe review please thanks. Oh and I don't own anything they are J.K Rowlings  
  
What Happened last time: Cho and Harry hooked up and now everyone has asked what happened?  
  
Chapter two: I'm not going to Lie  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and just said "oh nothing to worry about". Harry didn't know why he lied he made a metal note to tell Ron and Hermione later. For now he would keep it to himself.  
  
The little pump witch came and asked if they wanted anything from the trolley. Harry just brought a whole lot of chocolate frogs and shared them with everyone.  
  
They talked the rest of the way. Ginny kept looking at Harry as if she knew what Cho and him had just done. Once they arrived at Hogwarts they set off for the Great Hall for the sorting of the first years and the big start of year feast but someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the crowd. He turned around to see how it was it was snape.  
  
"Professor I have to get to the feast" said Harry who looked a bit scared because he didn't know why snape had pulled him back.  
  
"Yes Mr Potter I know you do I just wanted to welcome you back to school and wanted to see how you were" said Snape trying to act sweetly.  
  
"Yes Professor I'm fine may I go or do you have something else to say?" said Harry very freaked because Snape was being nice to him.  
  
"Yes you may enjoy the feast," said Snape.  
  
Harry went into the Great Hall. The candles were floating in mid air as usual and the ceiling was twinkling with bright stars. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Where did you go off to" said Ron.  
  
"Snape wanted to welcome me back and see how I was. It was really quite freaky," said Harry.  
  
"Oh very freaky indeed is he alright?" said Ron starting to laugh.  
  
"Yeah I know I wonder what he playing at," said Harry. "I don't know I don't think it's something to worry about," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Harry.  
  
Once the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up and told everyone the usual notices and then the feast began. There plates filled up with yummy food.  
  
After everyone was full they headed off to the Gryiffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were now prefects so they were getting all the new Gryffindors into Line and took them to the Tower. The new password was "brave" (A/N: Ok I now I suck at making up password and spells so don't hassle me lol na kidding). The fat lady let them in the common room. The common room had changed a little. There were new chairs that were all different shad's of red. The carpet was a light yellow. The fire was still there and in the same place. It smelled as if it had a new paint job. Harry was quite tired so he headed off to bed. He got into his p'j's and hopped into bed.  
  
Ron then came in yawning "I'm going to bed I'm stuffed"  
  
"Ron I gotta tell you something," said Harry quickly.  
  
"What is it tell me" said Ron getting exited.  
  
"You know when Cho asked to talk to me before on the train" said Harry  
  
"Yeah what about that? What Happened anyway?" said Ron full of question's  
  
Harry told Ron all about what happened on the train. "YOU WHAT" said Ron loudly after Harry had told him. " Harry this is not good" said Ron  
  
"Why what's wrong. I'm gonna tell Hermione tomorrow don't worry" said Harry  
  
"No you can't tell Hermione no defiantly not Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"Why not she's one of my best friends," said Harry  
  
"You can't tell Hermione because well I didn't want to tell you I wanted you to figure it out yourself but your really blind. She likes you Harry she likes you," said Ron going pink in the ears.  
  
"Well of course she like me I'm her best friend" said Harry confused  
  
"I told you you are blind she likes you as in she likes you more then a friend," said Ron  
  
"Hermione like me are you sure? Did she actually tell you this?" said Harry still confused  
  
"Well no but the way she looks at you and when she talks about her whole face light's up. She worry's about you 24/7 and with you know who around again she worry's about you even more" said Ron  
  
"No your wrong Ron me and Hermione are just good friend nothing else she would never like me in the way would she?" said Harry  
  
"Wanna bet" said Ron "no I don't" said Harry  
  
"I'm not going to lie to Hermione I can't say to Cho do you mind not going out with me when Hermione's around she will think I like Hermione and I don't what Hermione to know that we are together what do you think Cho would say about that?" said Harry getting a little angry at Ron.  
  
"Ok but don't make me say I told you so when everything goes to custard" said Ron.  
  
"Ok now that sorted I'm going to tell Hermione in the morning" said Harry  
  
"Well I tired good night," said Ron  
  
With that he got into bed and went to sleep. Harry lay there awake thinking what Ron had just said maybe he was right maybe she did like him in the way. No she didn't he thought and rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with his scar burning he was getting used to now. He got dressed and went down into the common room "I've been waiting for you"  
  
So who could it be find out in the next chapter but for now please Review my story thanks let me know who you think it is in your review or e-mail me anywayz goodbye for now 


	3. Truth and Lies

A/N: Chapter three is up 'YAY' please review I will be your best friend ha ha man I'm funny not really anyways please read and review thanks.  
  
Chapter three: Truth and lies  
  
Someone had been waiting for Harry and we are just about to find out who it was.  
  
Harry turned around slowly he was scared if it was someone who was working for Voldemort hid heart was pounding faster and faster. It was a girl's voice Harry knew that voice it was Hermiones voice. It was Hermione  
  
"I've been waiting for you Harry I have something to tell you I think you should sit down," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione you scared me don't do that again," said Harry still a little scared.  
  
"Sorry Harry I never meant to" said Hermione. Hermione seemed to be serious but she also looked very scared and a little shy.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat down in their favourite chairs in the common room. Harry then waited for Hermione to talk. Then all of a sudden Harry remembered hid talk with Ron last night and wanted to tell Hermione before he forgot.  
  
"I've got something to tell you to", said Harry  
  
"Can I go first it's not that important I just want to tell you before I lose my nerve" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure Hermione go ahead. Is everything all right you seem very serious tell me is there something wrong?" said Harry.  
  
"No Harry nothing's wrong it's just that" Hermione paused for a while she looked very scared and hopeless.  
  
"Just tell me Hermione your making me very nervous" said Harry.  
  
"Ok Harry here I go. What I'm about to tell you may break our friendship but just I have to do now other wise I will never do it and you will never know how I feel about things. Ok Harry I really like you and I mean I like you more as a friend like in that way you don't have to say anything cause you might not feel the same way and I know it's not me to go and say this to people that I like them it's just I have to do it" Hermione took a long breath and carried on " it's just I really like you and that's all I need to say" Hermione was going bright red.  
  
Harry was so shocked he fell of the chair he was sitting on. "Oh Harry are you alright" said Hermione. "Yeah I fine just a little shocked," said Harry getting back on the chair he was going bright red and looked really shocked.  
  
"Oh .. oh.. I see," said Harry he still was bright red.  
  
Harry liked Hermione too but only has a friend he didn't know what to do or say he couldn't tell Hermione now that he was going out with Cho it would brake her heart and he didn't want that he was her best friend.  
  
Harry got up a said "he had to go to breakfast"  
  
"Wait Harry weren't you going to tell me something," said Hermione getting up from her chair.  
  
"Oh yeah that" Harry said. He wasn't going to get away with this one but he just made something as he went along "It was just that I wanted some help with some homework" Harry said hoping she would believe her.  
  
Hermione looked confused "Harry we haven't even started classes yet so how could we have homework we only came to Hogwarts last night"  
  
Harry went red " Oh sorry did I say homework I meant I don't know what I meant" Harry said honestly.  
  
Hermione looked hurt he was trying to get away with something and trying to leave her cause he was shocked.  
  
"I suppose I forgot I will tell you when I remember again ok see you" Harry looked at Hermione one more time and went out the porthole and get some breakfast.  
  
There weren't very many people at breakfast but it started filling up fast after. Ron came and sat down next to Harry just as Harry was finishing his breakfast. " Have you seen Hermione I can't find her" said Ron as he grabbed some toast "No sorry Ron anyway I got to go now I didn't tell her yet so don't go and tell her anything ok" said Harry and he got up and left to get his books for his first class of the year. * He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into his girlfriend Cho Chang "Hey Harry watch where your going" said Cho. "Sorry I'm just a little tired I didn't get a good night sleep," said Harry lying. "Well I better go and get my things for class I will see you later bye" and Harry left to get hid books.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and came to the fat lady and said, "brave" and climbed into the hole. Harry then tripped and fell on top of a girl.  
  
"Get of me Harry" said the girl  
  
It was Hermione she looked as if she had been crying and she hair was wet still after her shower.  
  
"Sorry Hermione wasn't thinking straight". Harry got off Hermione and straighten his robes so they were prefect.  
  
"Yeah just watch where you're going" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" said Harry  
  
End of chapter Three  
  
Please review please please please. What's wrong with Hermione? It's not what thinking trust me. *Laughs* anyways I will get chapter four up as soon as possible 


	4. Can't Sleep

A/N: Hey this is little-rowie I finally have Chapter four up ::claps for joy:: I'm really enjoying writing this story it's a lot of fun I would like to thank :: blackorc for a cool review and I will work on everything you said well try to anyway. Well here is Chapter four please review pretty.pretty.. pretty please I really like reviews so I'm just going to go now and you can read the story bye little-rowie Love and Pain  
  
Chapter Four: Can't sleep  
  
Harry had felt so bad after his day had finished. He was now lying in bed thinking over what had happened that day everything seemed so unreal everything felt like a fuzzy dream. He kept thinking about Hermione and how she had told Harry she had feelings for him and how he had bumped into Cho and afterwards how he fell on top of Hermione. He felt so fuzzy in his body he couldn't sleep so he went down into the common room.  
  
He tiptoed out of this dorm so he wouldn't wake anyone. The got down into the common room the fire was dying down so he lit with his wand and sat down to think about everything.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" someone said.  
  
Harry turned around to see Hermione standing there with her pink p'js on. She came over and sat down in the chair next to Harry.  
  
"No I couldn't sleep not that tired" Harry replied back.  
  
"I couldn't either so I came down here" Hermione said.  
  
"Listen about today I'm really sorry" Harry said.  
  
"No Harry I should be the one saying sorry I should have never put you in that place I'm really sorry about everything I just had to tell someone I was about to burst" Hermione said going a little pink.  
  
"Why didn't you go tell Ginny or someone like that?" Harry said.  
  
"Well I can't tell Ginny well cause I think she still might have a little crush on you I'm not sure if she does but well you know I don't want to tell her in case she gets hurt" said Hermione trying not to look Harry in the eye it hurt her too much his eyes made her melt every time she looked into them.  
  
"Well it's ok Hermione you know I will always be there as a friend" Harry said trying to pick his words carefully.  
  
"That's the problem Harry I'm always just going to be your friend nothing else" Hermione said. Harry didn't know what to say to this he didn't want to hurt Hermione in anyway possible he might hurt her and he didn't want that.  
  
All Harry could say was "Hermione I don't want to hurt you"  
  
"I know you don't Harry let's just forget about it and not talk about it any more ok other wise we will end up having a fight and we don't want that do we now" said Hermione trying to keep her hurt feeling's away from Harry  
  
" Yes I think so too lets just leave it there"  
  
Both of them didn't speak for a while finally Hermione spoke "Harry do you think I will ever get loved"  
  
"Of course you will you're a brilliant girl," Harry said. Harry then spoke again " I'm really sorry for falling on you today I wasn't looking where I was going I'm really sorry about that".  
  
"Oh yeah what were you thinking about cause you looked straight at me and just bashed into me trust me you were looking where you were going you just thinking about something serious" Hermione took a long breath then spoke again " I think I know what you were thinking was it about was it Cho?"  
  
"How did you know I..I..I mean what do mean?" Harry said a little confused.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Yes I know it's very short but I have writer's block and that's all I could think of as soon as I get over it I will type a very long chapter and that's a promise if you have any thing you want to say to me please e-mail or leave it in your review and please review review review and review. How much does Hermione know and what will Harry do about it I guess you will have to find out once I find out lol just kidding anyways I must be off can't sit and talk forever I have to go to school :::Groan's::: I hate school but I guess it's ok for some parts of it I guess anyways bye for now  
  
Row 


	5. Sleeping and Makeovers

A/N: Hey everyone I finally have chapter five up :: does happy dance::. I would like to thank Blackorc and The backliner for cool reviews and I will work on everything that you guys said I'm not going to keep you waiting so I will go and you guys can read Chapter five.  
  
Chapter Five: Sleeping and Makeovers Love and Pain  
  
Harry felt very guilty all of a sudden he felt as if he had a huge pit in this stomach and there was nothing to full it up. (A/N I feel like that all the time I hate it) He looked into Hermione eyes she just sat there looking very calm.  
  
"Harry there is lot's of things I know. I just thought you might still be hooked on Cho I didn't say I new anything why is there something I should know?" Hermione said with a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh..oh..oh ummm no nothing you should know no...no nothing at all" Harry said trying to hide his smile that he had when she said is there something she should know. He really didn't want to hurt Hermione but if she found out about it he would hurt her even more.  
  
"Oh well that's alright then. Well I think I might go back to bed now I'm getting quite tired now I will see you in the morning good night" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione got up and gave a big yarn and walked over to the girl's dorm. Harry couldn't sleep he didn't not know what to do he was so confused but the funny thing was he sort of felt feelings for Hermione more then friends feelings. "No Harry don't be silly your with Cho now don't think like that" he thought. There was nothing he could do but just wait to see what was going to happen.  
  
The next Morning: Harry woke up and realized that he had fallen asleep in the common room. He looked at his watch. He was going to be late for class he ran to his dorm and got dressed very quickly. He got his books and ran down to the d.a.d.a room and took his seat at the back of the room where Ron was sitting.  
  
"Your late where have you been" said Ron.  
  
"Slept in by mistake why didn't you wake me up?" Harry said sort of angry with Ron.  
  
"You looked peaceful" Ron said with a puppy dogface on. (A/N I know Ron wouldn't really do a puppy dogface but puppy dogfaces are so cute)  
  
"Shut up Ron" Harry said punching him playfully in the arm. "Where is Hermione I haven't seen her this morning"  
  
"She felt sick so she staying in her dorm for the rest of the day," Ron said. Just as Ron said that their new d.a.d.a walked in (A/N Hold your breathe ladies and gentlemen wait until you see who it is). Harry turned around to see no other then Snape walking up to the front desk.  
  
"Good morning everyone I am your new D.A.D.A teacher well everyone get your things out and we will get started" Snape said smiling.  
  
"Oh so that's why he's been in such a good mood he got the d.a.d.a position," said Harry.  
  
Ron groaned he hated Snape. Ron and Harry got out there books and got to work.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione lay on her bed thinking of ways to get over Harry or make her feel better. The day when she told Harry that she liked him she was expecting Harry to throw her in her arms and kiss her just like the movies but in real life things like that didn't happen but how she wished it did.  
  
Hermione got up and looked at her self in the mirror. She was wearing some blue jeans and an orange t-shirt maybe she could have a makeover she really did need a new look. She decided that this weekend she would get to work on her new makeover. She sat down got some paper and wrote down some thing she would need she needed  
  
New clothes Make-up Hair products And a friend to help her but she didn't put that down cause she was going to get her mum to go get these things she ran up the owlery and borrowed one of the school owls and sent it off to her mother.  
  
She started to walk down back to her dorm when she crashed into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going" said the person  
  
A/N Well I'm going to leave this chapter here cause I can't really think at the moment so I'm going to have to leave you guys here. Please review I need reviews they make me really happy so please review. Well good bye I will get chapter six up soon. Oh yeah I don't own anything these are J.K Rowling's so yeah anyways bye Little-rowie 


End file.
